Thunder (Imagine Dragons song)
'Thunder '''is a song by American pop rock band Imagine Dragons. It was released by Interscope Records and Kidinakorner on April 27, 2017, as the second single from their third studio album, ''Evolve (2017). Written by Dan Reynolds, Wayne Semon, Ben McKee, Daniel Platzman, and its producers Alexander Grant and Jayson DeZuzio, "Thunder" peaked at number four on the US [[Billboard Hot 100]]. The song became the band's fourth single in that country to reach the top ten after "Radioactive", "Demons" and "Believer". It also reached the top 10 in Australia, Austria, Belgium, Canada, Germany, Italy, New Zealand, Poland, Slovakia, Slovenia, Sweden, and Switzerland, and the top 20 in Finland, France, Ireland, Lebonan, Mexico, Norway, Portugal, and the United Kingdom. Lyrics Original version Just a young gun with a quick fuse I was uptight, wanna let lose I was dreaming of bigger things And wanna leave my own life behind Not a yes sir, not a follower Fit in the box, fit on the mold Have a seat in the foyer, take a number I was lightening before the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder Kids were laughing in my classes While I was scheming for the masses Who do you think you are? Dreaming 'bout being a big star They say you're basic, they say you're easy You're always riding in the back seat Now I'm smiling from the stage while You were clapping in the nose bleeds Thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Jackie's Plan For Easter version (performed by Jackie, Little Keira and Rhonda in episode and by Jackie in the reprise) Just a young gun with a quick fuse I was uptight, wanna let lose I was dreaming of bigger things And wanna leave my own life behind Not a yes sir, not a follower Fit in the box, fit in the mold Have a seat in the foyer, take a number I was lightening before the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder (Mr. Bill: Alright, Keira, see you tom... (looks at Jackie's house) Is that a dance party at your neighbor's house? That's very loud volume. '' ''Elijah: That makes my ears bleed again! '' ''Keira: Can I just have a normal play date? I'm not singing to this song.) Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder, thunder Thunder Kids were laughing in my classes While I was scheming for the masses Who do you think you are? Dreaming 'bout being a big star They say you're osnovnoy (basic), they say you're legko (easy) You're always riding in zadneye siden'ye (the back seat) Now I'm smiling from the etap (stage) while You were clapping in the nos (nose) bleeds Thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thun', thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder Thunder (Instrumental) '' ''(Keira: All the kids got here before I did. I had a standard school day. They had a half-day.) Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, feel the thunder Lightening and the thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Thunder, thunder, thunder Thun-thun-thunder, thunder, thunder Trivia *This song is first heard in Jackie's Plan For Easter. *"Esnovnoy" means "basic" in Russian. *"Legko" means "easy" in Russian. *"Zadneye siden'ye" means "the back seat" in Russian. *"Etap" means "stage" in Russian. *"Nos" means "nose" in Russian. *Jackie did the entire singing in English, while Little Keira and Rhonda did the singing in Russian twice. **Jackie also takes turns with Little Keira and Rhonda singing this song while Jackie sings those first lines in English and Little Keira and Rhonda sings those second separate lines (1st stanza) and in Russian (2nd stanza) while singing to the song. *Keira (later joined), Keziah and Fushion are the only ones not to sing the song with Jackie, Little Keira and Rhonda. *Elijah Patterson is seen during the song while he's on the bus and his step siblings, Keziah and Fushion are at a dance party with Jackie, Little Keira, and Rhonda, but doesn't say their names since he didn't know that they are having a dance party at Jackie's House. Category:Songs